L'amour est Aveugle
by lovelovelove22
Summary: “What do I look like?” She asked after a moment, completely startling me.”I know my hair and eyes are brown and my skin is pale, because people have told me before…but Edward, what do I really look like?”
1. Chapter 1

**L'amour est Aveugle**

**This is very similar to my story "L'amour est Sourd", but it is in no way related. This is an entirely different story, and is a one-shot. And this is in Edward's point of view.**

**Leave me some reviews!**

**-----**

I lingered outside the closed door in silence, praying Alice wouldn't catch me. She would wring my neck and ruin this day for everyone. But I couldn't help it; I had to see Bella before the ceremony started.

"Alright, Bella, we've only got about an hour until show time! I'm going to get Rosalie and Angela and I'll be back in ten minutes. Just stay calm, sweetie. Everything is going great." I heard Alice chirp happily, and I stifled a laugh. My little sister was certainly in rare form this afternoon.

I stepped back into the dark alcove just as the door to the master bedroom swung open and Alice bustled out, her eyes glued to her phone. Perfect. I waited for her to disappear down the hallway and quietly opened the door. Bella stood in the middle of the room, her hands clenched at her sides and her lips pursed tightly. She was obviously just as anxious as I was. I inhaled sharply, completely taken by her astounding beauty.

Standing still in the doorway, my eyes scanned over her on their own accord. Her white dress was astoundingly beautiful against her milky white skin; the neckline was cut low enough to be enticing but was still perfectly modest. Her chocolate brown curls were loose around her shoulders, and her blank brown eyes were wide, looking out into a world she could not see and framed perfectly with her impossibly thick eyelashes.

"I know you're standing there, Edward." She said quietly in a musical tone, a smile spreading across her face as she spoke. I laughed quietly and walked completely into the room, closing the door behind me with a soft _click_.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, although I knew perfectly well.

"I heard and recognized your footsteps. They're very distinct." Bella said simply, the same response I had gotten a thousand times. "And your smell-" she paused and inhaled deeply, holding her hands out to me. I stepped forward immediately and took her hands in my, relishing in the soft feeling of her small hands. "is simply _amazing_. I would recognize it anywhere." She finished, leaning into my arms and pressing her nose into the crook of my neck.

I sighed and hugged her tightly, closing my eyes. We held still in our embrace for a few moments, and then Bella pulled away slightly. I looked down at her through my eyelashes, concerned when I saw a small tear running down her cheek.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked in a quiet voice; alarmed. I quickly kissed the tear away and Bella shook her head rapidly.

"Nothing's _wrong_." She murmured. "I…I just…I feel so stupid and vain for asking you this…"

"What?" I asked, holding her tighter against me. "You can ask me anything." I promised, and Bella bit her lip lightly.

"What do I look like?" She asked after a moment, completely startling me."I know my hair and eyes are brown and my skin is pale, because people have told me before…but Edward, what do I really look like?"

I hesitated, caught off guard by her question.

"You don't have to answer if you don't-" Bella started to say, but I cut her off.

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking about how to start this." I admitted. "Let's sit down." I suggested, leading her to the edge of the bed and gently helping her sit down. "Okay." I took a deep breath and scanned Bella's face, basking in her beauty for the millionth time.

"Your hair" I took one of her hands and gently placed it on the side of her head "is a beautiful dark brown, and Alice curled it for you today."

"Brown, like dirt. Dirt is brown, right?" Bella asked, and I snorted.

"Yes, dirt is brown. But your hair is much prettier than dirt by a long shot."

"Ok. Continue." Bella said, and I moved her hand from her hair to her face.

"And you're eyes, they're beautiful, baby. Big and deep brown, and they-

"Can't see anything." Bella said softly and I sighed.

"That doesn't matter, Bella. I've told you a thousand times that it doesn't matter to me if you can see or not. I love _you_." Bella fell silent, prompting me to continue my descriptions. "Anyway, your eyes are perfectly beautiful, just like the rest of you. And your skin…it's very, very pale and silky smooth. You have a tiny little birthmark right…" I took her hand and touched it to the base of her neck "here." Bella smiled and I kept going. "Alice painted your toe and fingernails- they're a very beautiful dark blue."

"Blue like the sky?" Bella asked, holding her hand in front of her face like she was examining the color of her nails.

"Darker than the sky, and much, much prettier. This color of blue is my favorite on you. It makes your skin glow in the light. Your nails are the same color as the bridesmaid dresses Alice and Rosalie and Angela are wearing today. But you, my love, look more stunning today than I could have ever imagined." I said earnestly, but Bella gasped and pulled away from me.

"Hey! You're not supposed to see me before the wedding!" She exclaimed. "How did you ever get past Alice?"

I laughed and pulled her back up against me, tenderly running my hands through her soft hair.

"My little sister becomes easily absorbed in things, and I find it quiet easy to slip right past her." I said, and Bella swatted my arm.

"You're still not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony; it's supposed to be bad luck." She said stubbornly.

"I had to see you. I missed you." I complained. "And Alice doesn't have to know about this." I said, although I knew Bella was a terrible liar.

"She reads me like an open book." Bella grumbled. "Your sister is half crazed today." She informed me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice has _always_ been half crazed." I said grudgingly.

"You should get out of here before she kills us both." Bella sighed, standing up with my help.

"I love you, Bella." I murmured, kissing her on the lips. Bella's hands went to my hair, tugging gently on the roots and eliciting a quiet moan from me. I pressed Bella against the door, my hands running up and down her supple, soft body.

"I love you too." She gasped, pulling away just long enough to say those words. Then our lips connected again, ever more fiercely than before.

"Beautiful." I said against her lips, and Bella pulled back a little as I kissed up and down her neck.

"What?" She asked, but I was busy kissing the divot of her neck repeatedly. "What, Edward?" Bella asked, her breathing heavy and much more pronounced.

"Beautiful." I repeated. "That's the thing that describes you best. Irresistibly and unbelievably beautiful, in _every single way._"

"Can I ask you one more thing?" She asked, her cheeks flushing bright, bright red.

"Of course." I said, ceasing my assault on the soft skin of her vulnerable neck. "Anything you want, my love."

"How do you get past this?" Bella asked, and I furrowed my brow.

"Get past what?" I asked, confused. Bella sighed and fumbled around for my hand, and when she found it she guided it up to her face; closing her eyes and she placed my fingertips over her eyelids.

"This. The fact that I can't even _see _you." She choked out, and I immediately dropped my hands so that they intertwined with her.

"There's nothing to get past." I said quietly, resting my forehead against hers. "I love you and who you are Bella, not what you can do. I just love you. I am, with any doubt in the world, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you."

-----

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. A plot bunny just attacked me with that idea and I just had to get it out there.**

**If you think I should continue, let me know. I don't think I will unless people really want me to.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Injury

**Hey everyone, this is Mellie's husband, Jensen. Mel took a spill last night and broke three fingers on her right hand, so she won't be able to type for a while. We went to the hospital to make sure everything was alright, and they told her no typing, writing, or using her hand excessively. So Mel wanted me to type this up for her and post it so you guys would all know what's going on. **

**And she says xoxo, Melodyella aka Mellie**

**And I say bye.**


End file.
